The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly to a breast milk pump holding strap for holding the holding cones of a breast milk pump of the type which include a holding cone that is positioned over the breast and in connection with a collecting tube; the breast pump holding strap including two elastic bands that are adjustably securable to each other with a pair of companionate hook and pile fasteners along the back and front thereof to form a closed loop and that each include a slit through which a narrow portion of the cone of the breast pump is positioned prior to positioning of the straps in place such that each cone is held over a respective breast of the user.
It is often uncomfortable or bothersome for women who are breast feeding to pump milk as the process can be a time consuming chore. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a structure for supporting the cone of the breast milk in place so that the hands of the user would be available for performing other activities while breast milk was being collected.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a breast milk pump holding strap that includes two elastic bands that are adjustably securable to each other with a pair of companionate hook and pile fasteners along the back and front thereof to form a closed loop and that each include a slit through which a narrow portion of the cone of the breast pump is positioned prior to positioning of the straps in place such that each cone is held over a respective breast of the user.
Accordingly, a breast milk pump holding strap is provided. The breast milk pump holding strap includes two elastic bands that are adjustably securable to each other with a pair of companionate hook and pile fasteners along the back and front thereof to form a closed loop and that each include a slit through which a narrow portion of the cone of the breast pump is positioned prior to positioning of the straps in place such that each cone is held over a respective breast of the user.